Xánténia
Xánténia is a large nation, following a workers' revolution on 20th November 2006 (founding date) the nation came under control of the working class and after a referendum Xánténia joined the Libertarian Socialist Federation. It is a generally peaceful nation, but if it were attacked, or if the workers had sympathy in nations which had been attacked unfairly, then the workers would be willing to sacrifice their lives and fight. The workers of Xánténia has been through a lot of strife, and are not willing to give up easily now. The nation of Xánténia itself has a long history, full of wars and revolutions. Xánténia is located in the Thai peninsula, very close to the former Laotian/ Cambodian border. It's capital city is Proletariyes and is located beside the Lakes of the Three horns. Xánténian workers are commited to the world revolution and are always (except during major conflict times) willing to offer aid to young socialist nations. Xánténia also acts as an international diplomatic hub and it's representative to the nation's alliance (LSF), Comrade Representative Palachinov, also acts as one of the LSF's diplomats to the following alliances: System 37, the Viridian Entente, the Byzantine Empire, the Rogues Republic and the Sons of Liberty. There have been an increase in state improvements, a state bank having been built around the beginning of 2007 for the benefit of the populace. Just before GWII, an intelligence centre was built but had to be demolished to cut costs. History Primitive & Sedentary society in Xánténia During pre-history, there were a few hunter-gatherer tribes in the area. They lived in small communes, the men would hunt and the women would look after the children and the home (usually moving homes in order to follow prey migration). What was hunted or made was shared with everyone in the tribe, Marxists and Anarchists term this sort of society primitive communism. When humans began to settle down and cultivate crops, Xánténia's fertile lands were prime for growing rice, and that became the dominant crop. About this time private property arose, and this later led to the formation of nation states (Xánténia, Fourgarnet, Askarnehran, Muhuradu, Pyotrograda, Fing Shi'u) and the feudalist society, these six nations would later engage in an all-out war with the ambition of gaining control of the whole Xánténian region. Kingdom of Xánténia In 1684, King Xántan established the Kingdom of Xánténia after the Wars of Sukhonah where he defeated Six other rival nations. In the last battle of the war (Battle of Sarkhenda fields), the Emperor Khandendra was defeated although he had outnumbered King Xántan's troops six to one! King Xántan decided to show mercy by offering Khandendra the position of Prince-Governor of Gurynarnhe (now known as Proletariyes, the capital of modern day Xánténia). When King Xántan died childless in the year 1733, his half-brother (Sixth son of Ivan the Mad) Aársoukê (Russian: Арсухе) came to the throne. During this time, the newly established Kingdom began to decay, many of the citizens became dissilusioned with the new regime and saw as their saviour, Prince-Governor Khandendra. During King Xántan's reign, Khandendra had shown his loyalty by protecting the King from an assassination attempt, being wounded himself. Khandendra had put the progress of the new Kingdom and its subjects ahead of everything else. Whereas every other major city of Xánténia under the reign of Aársoukê had been left to rot by the new aristocracy, Gurynarnhe had advanced significantly. During this time, many new immigrants had arrived in Gurynarnhe in order to escape the starvation present in every other major city. In the year 1737, Aársoukê called the Grand Council with the exception of Khandendra, and during the Council meeting, it was agreed that Gurynarnhe had to be razed to the ground. No documents remain detailing the Grand Council meeting of 1737, but the motive for the decision to raze the city of Gurynarnhe is thought to be to put any sort of rebellious thinking within the intelligentsia, of every other major city, to rest. On May 1st 1737, Generals Quartoum, Hurnarden and Fourçoush led three armies towards Gurynarnhe. When news of the offensive reached the populace of Gurynarnhe, Prince-Governor Khandendra sent secret diplomats to rebellious groups in the cities of Khoustachó, Armarado (then the capital of Xánténia), Jours and Philosophesa. Almost immediately, these groups armed themselves and organised the working masses into a militia. Led by the intelligentsia, these militias managed to take hold of the Governor's palaces of the mentioned cities. There was limited armed struggle, and many of the city guards joined the side of the rebellion. King Aársoukê and the Royal family was arrested and imprisoned to await trial. When news of the events reached the three armies on May 4th 1737, the soldiers, tired of the suffering of their countrymen, rose up and arrested their generals. On the same day, all three generals were executed by a thousand slashes and the city of Gurynarnhe was saved. This marked the beginning of the Xánténian bourgeois revolution. The Xánténian bourgeois Revolution May 5th 1737 marks the beginning of the Xánténian bourgeois revolution. After the city of Gurynarnhe was saved from a siege a day earlier, the Prince-Governor Khandendra resigned from his position to join the ranks of the bourgeois class, the revolutionary leaders awarded him 2 large workshops for his cooperation in the revolution. In other cities the masses had siezed the aristocracy and high clergy and tried and executed them, on the same day in the capital city, Armarado, the masses stormed the Bastiaolé (the political prison which King Aársoukê had established to keep those imprisoned without trial) and killed 149 out of 205 King's guards. The leading cadres of the rebellious groups decided to meet on May 9th to discuss on further actions, and to draw up a new constitution for the republic. Twenty representatives from each revolutionary organisation were sent to Gurynarnhe (as opposed to Armarado, the capital) where the meeting was to be held in the Golden Halls of Eárgarnanuos. Thirty-four revolutionary organisations were represented during the meeting and the signing of the Declaration of the Rights of Man and the Citizen (Xánténian). As the revolution progressed, Xánténia saw many more executions. Soon, every single former aristocrat (exceptions: Former Prince-Governor Khandendra and former Baron Houshariye) was executed under the regime of the "Terrioers". The Xánténian financial situation had returned to the state it was in 1703 only a year after the revolution, but for a ten year period the regime changed four times; 1737-1740 : Revolutionary Democratic government of Xánténia, 1740-1741 : The Terrioers executional regime, 1741-1747: Igor Dasoyan's monarchical regime, 1747-2006: Xánténian bourgeois democracy. Bloodied hand revolution On 28th February 1995, a small demonstration of around 150 people (predominantly old men, women and children) marched on the Xánténian Presidential building in Gurynarnhe, the capital, with the intention of handing a petition to the Premier asking for more food, cheaper prices and an end to the war (1994-1995 Xánténian-Juipin war). Although this was a peaceful demonstration (those who took part even carried pictures of the President) when they reached the Presidential building, troops opened fire on them without warning, killing 134 people! The other 16 people were taken prisoner and sent to the state concentration camps. The workers of Xánténia were shocked and outraged by this unprovoked attack on the peaceful demonstrators. Two days later (2nd March), the workers of Gurynarnhe, organised in their newly formed Sovjuts (workers councils, similar to the Russian Soviets) went on a general strike. The Xánténian government, at this time in a disasterous war with Juipin, declared strikes illegal and sent any available troops to break picket lines and arrest ringleaders. However, this angered workers of other cities, instead of bowing down to the state troops, they raided city barracks and arsenals in defiance of the state and began armed struggle against the troops. In other regions of Xánténia, sailors mutinied and soldiers deserted their posts. In a desperate attempt to keep hold of power, the state made peace with Juipin (giving up a lot of land, and paying a lot in reparations). This raised the army's and the navy's morale, and the government was able to use them to crush the workers rebellion, all civil fighting ceased on January 12th 1996, with a great loss to the workers. The then head of the Xánténian Communist Party, Arnold Gudenesson was captured and executed by the government. His hand being cut off and hung from a string off the gates to the Presidential building as a warning, thus giving the name to the revolution. Xánténian Proletarian Revolution For more info see main article Xánténian Proletarian Revolution Politics of Xánténia After the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution power went into the hands of the workers. For more info see main article Politics of Xánténia. Military For more info see main article Xánténian Red Brigade Major Conflicts The Second Great War : LSF (11th Jan. 2007 - 17th Jan. 2007) For more info see main article The League vs. The Initiative The Xánténian populace, hungry for their first taste of a Great War against Imperialism voted in favour of war with The Initiative on 9th January 2007. The following day, their LSF representative, Comrade Representative Palachinov, cast the vote of the Xánténian workers in the LSF delegates council. On 11th January 2007, the LSF declared war on the Imperialist Initiative, it announced that although it's members will be working in some capacity with the League, they were seperate and "were in no way associated with that group". As soon as the war declaration reached Palachinov's ears, he sent a telegram to the Xánténian capital, Proletariyes, confirming the war declaration. Immediately the workers' militias of around 1,600 combatants, 5 Yakovlev Yak-9 fighters, 4 AH-1 Cobra bombers and roughly 130 tanks were mobilised. The Democratic War Council set to work to co-ordinate Xánténian attacks, including the confirmation of the automation of the Xánténian people's missile offence wing. At 4:51:31 AM the Xánténian armed forces marched on "Most Awesome Land" of the GOONS in solidarity with "Anasycalia", a fellow member of the LSF. The official reason for the war was "FARKIN war", and Xánténia immediately began it's attacks on "Most Awesome Land". The Xánténian people's missile offence wing launching 2 cruise missiles on "Most Awesome Land" destroying approximately 16 of the enemy's infastructure. 2 Bombing campaigns were also initiated, destroying a small amount of enemy infastructure. A few hundred workers' militants were deployed, the rest being left in Xánténia for homeland defence. "Most Awesome Land" was soon sent into a national draft situation with roughly -155 troops! On 15th January 2007, "Most Awesome Land" dismantled all state apparatus, Xánténia offered full immigration rights to all citizens of "Most Awesome Land", however, due to the tensions between the two nations during the war and the fact that most of the citizens had been killed during the war, the remaining citizens of "Most Awesome Land" refused the offer. At 4:53:58 AM the Xánténian armed forces marched on "Wembly" of the GOONS in defence of "Cleggland" of the CDS. Once again, the same procedures took place. 2 cruise missiles being fired upon Wembly destroying roughly 20 infastructure, and 2 Bombing campaigns being initiated destroying a small amount of "Wembly's" infastructure. "Wembly" was soon sent into disarray and anarchy soon took over with the help of the combined attacks of Xánténia and "Cleggland", roughly an hour after Xánténia declared war on "Wembly", the "U.S.S.A" of the ICP joined in the fight also. "Wembly" was soon sent into a national draft situation. bombing campaign]]Up to this point, the armed forces had been successful. However, when the Illuminati declared war on the League and the LSF on the same day, but at 9:47:00 AM, three stronger Illuminati members declared war on Xánténia. As the Xánténian War Council had been sure of the victory over the GOONS nations, the DEFCON level was set at 5, thus making the invasion of Xánténia by the three Illuminati members quick and easy. Every single workers' militant mobilised for the defence of the homeland was slaughtered by the Illuminati in a single day. Although the Xánténian armed forces did inflict more casualties to the enemy, the Xánténian infastructure, technology and land was somewhat depleted, and Xánténia was sent into anarchy. Later that day, The Xánténian War Council raised the DEFCON level to 1, and paid for new troops with the tax money collected. Unfortunately for Xánténia, the Red Airforce had been completey destroyed (it is estimated that the Red Airforce will not be up and running to the pre-war status until late February or March) and the Tank division was also completely defeated. Two cruise missiles were purchased and the Xánténian people's missile offence wing launched 2 cruise missiles at one of the Illuminati states, this was seen by the Xánténian populace to be a last ditch attempt to hurt the enemy. On 12th January 2007, peace was made between the LSF and Illuminati (the Illuminati leader being reduced to anarchy by another LSF member). Xánténian workers were deeply dismayed by the fact that no reparations were paid by the Illuminati members, and they informed Comrade Representative Palachinov to express their grievances at the Delegates Council. However, because of popular support by other LSF members for the peace with Illuminati, Xánténia accepted the peace terms and sent peace offerings to all the Illuminati states (declaring in their messages that they weren't happy with the outcome of the peace deals and would rather continue fighting). Two of those Illuminati states accepted peace, after it was offered by Xánténia, the "Zeon Empire" made peace on 15th January 2007, although no military action had taken place between the two nations since 12th January. The Xánténian workers, not willing to create further troubles for the LSF did not ask for aid until 13th January 2007 when they were invaded twice by the regenerated "Wembly" who obviously received aid from the GOONS. Although "Wembly" troops were beaten back, suffering two defeats at the hands of the newly trained workers' militias for home defence, Xánténia was reduced to a national draft situation again, and to the disgust of the Xánténian workers, "Wembly" had offered peace after those attacks, the Xánténian workers decided not to allow this two-facedness of "Wembly's" war bureacrats. So at the Delegates council, Palachinov was directed to ask for roughly $500-1000 aid in order to retrain militias to initiate a counter offensive. A member of the LSF (disclosed) sent $1000 in aid which allowed Xánténia to rebuild her militia to some extent. Two invasions were initiated against "Wembly" by the War Council, although suffering two defeats, the first attack was largely successful, "Wembly" suffering more casualties than Xánténia, the second attack was less successful. 17th January marked the peace date between the two nations, below (from the Xánténian state records) are the messages from "Wembly" sent to Xánténia: ' 1/16/2007 1:23:29 PM:' "I must plead ignorance to what the cause of the current conflict was if not for personal gain?" ' 1/16/2007 2:32:14 PM:' "1. ok, where do i fit in to all this? 2. "...('censored for Wembly's security')..." ' 1/16/2007 3:19:16 PM:' "I think perhaps I will go unafiliated for a time so I can recover from the wars. Though i can assure you, i was formerly a goon only because I'm a forums member and blindly assumed they would not be a force of evil in cybernations. As I am now not a member, will you please accept my peace offering?" On 17th January, Xánténia received aid from a member of a friendly alliance (nation name disclosed), $77206 was received by Xánténia and this allowed it to get back on it's feet after the horrors of the Second Great War. Xánténian workers have vowed to work hard in order to be able to pay the generous donor back. Below are the statistics showing the difference the aid made: Amount of increase (17th Jan. 2007) - (approx.) Soldiers: From 300, to 1000 - Tanks: From 0, to 38 - Infrastructure: From 102.75, to 139.70 - Cruise Missiles: From 0, to 2 - (approx.) Population: From 1000, to 1490 After the "16th January GWII" referendum, it was decided to vote in favour of peace in the Delegates Council in the LSF. Peace was formally accepted by Xánténia on the 17th January 2007, marking the end of the Xánténian GWII war effort. The War Council had a debriefing, and it was decided to keep the War Council convened for another 3 days for security purposes. The Xánténian workers have shown sympathy towards LUE who continues to this day to fight against the GOONS, however have decided not to take part in this further war in any way, including financial aid. Approximate Xánténian Casualties and losses at the end of the war: '-' 160 tanks: all tanks destroyed '-' 9 Aircraft (5 fighters, 4 bombers): all aircraft destroyed '-' 3,000 troops '-' 92.77 Infastructure out of a pre-war (09/01/2007) Infrastructure level of 195.40 (approx.) '-' Total population loss: 1672 casualties out of a pre-war (09/01/2007) population of 3048 '-' Xánténia was forced to demolish the Intelligence centre in order to cut costs and in turn reduce bills Minor Skirmishes The Anti-Fascist Fourth Reich war (2nd Jan. 2007 - 5th Jan. 2007) On 2nd January 2007, two nations (The Dominion of Erythnul and United Chattastan) launched wars against two Jewish nations, the reasons being for "Ethnic cleansing". On the same day, the workers of Xánténia received news of the wars and sent their representative, Palachinov, to the Libertarian Socialist Federation headquarters to check whether attacking these nations would envoke an alliance war of any significance. Both 'The Dominion of Erythnul', and 'United Chattastan' belonged to the alliance of The Fourth Reich (now dissolved), when agents later returned with intelligence confirming that The Fourth Reich only contained three members, the workers of Xánténia quickly agreed to declare war on both nations. Later that day the nation state of 'Capitolopia' declared war on Xánténia, it's reason was "National Defence". At the time of the attack, Capitolopia had belonged to the Fifth Column Confederation, however quickly switched it's alliance to GOONS a day after the attack. As Xánténia had deployed almost half of the nation's militia troops, only 600 were left guarding Capitolopia, and of tanks, there were only 30 left to defend. Capitolopia fired two cruise missiles, ordered a bombing raid, and invaded Xánténia sending it into Anarchy. However, the battles were more costly for Capitolopia, Xánténia only losing around 600 troops whereas Capitolopia lost around 2000-3000! Her bombing raid was disasterous, sending only one unaccompanied bomber, Xánténia's fighters quickly took care of it and no infastructure was destroyed from the raid. At the same time, other friendly nations in the ICP, LSF and other alliances declared war on the two nations, the third nation in 'The Fourth Reich' was also attacked and sent into Anarchy quickly. By 3rd January, both fascist nations were sent into Anarchy. The leading cadre of The Dominion of Erythul sent word to Xánténia asking for peace, in order to self-destroy their own nations. Xánténia offered full immigration rights to any Erythnulian refugees. Xánténia agreed to peace with both 'Erythnul' and 'United Chattastan' late on 3rd January. Capitolopia then declared war with two other nations, one being in the ICP, the other being in the Rogues Republic. After receiving aid from friendly nations, it managed to purchase more troops and rebuild it's infastructure, and were able to bring back troops and tank divisions which had been deployed the day before in order to attack the two fascist nations. Cruise missiles were purchased and launched at Capitolopia. On 3rd January, Capitolopia sent the following messages to Xánténia: (5:18:00 PM) "i'm quitting. destroy me if you want- i just wanted to shoot some socialists" (5:47:50 PM) "We of the GOONS will never cease the war of extermination initiated against you and your alliances. In a matter of days, our plans will be realized. You stand no chance. Prepare your alliance to be wiped out of existence. GOONS" Intelligence later reported that this nation was not an actual member of the GOONS. Xánténia hoped to get in touch with the Fifth Column Confederation, the alliance Capitolopia had belonged to before the war, however Xánténia decided instead to forget the whole issue and have not contacted the FCC on this matter. Peace was not signed with Capitolopia until 5th January 2006, at that time, Capitolopia had been reduced to rubble and the nation suffered a fairly large draft situation. This was the first war the new workers' state of Xánténia had participated in and the results (although being sent into Anarchy, losing land, losing infastructure and military loss) raised Xánténian morale. Little did the Xánténians know that they would be entering into the Second Great War only six days after signing peace with Capitolopia. category:Xánténiacategory:Leftismcategory:Member of Libertarian Socialist Federation